


Remembering you

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Emma, F/M, Longing, after 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she walks into the pub, he’s sitting in a corner, looking at his glass of beer like it’s evil incarnated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for the prompt _"What happens all the fun you promised" Capt. Swan_  
>  I tried not to write about after 3x11, REALLY, I TRIED.

When she walks into the pub, he’s sitting in a corner, looking at his glass of beer like it’s evil incarnated; Emma hesitates for a moment, thinks of turning around and running away and never coming back.

One minute after, she’s in front of him, two cups of hot chocolate and cinnamon, and she stops, eyes wide open because that’s not like her; she doesn’t trust people, especially crazy, leather-clad people who knocks at her door and pretends to know her family.

She clears her throat and he looks up, blinks and smiles like he did when she opened the door that same morning. There’s suddenly a question in her mind, but it doesn’t make any sense. Fun? What fun?

"I don’t know why," she says, sitting in front of him and passing him one cup. "But I think I know you."

He moves the beer away and sniffs at the chocolate, tilting his head and taking it with his right hand, the other one still on the table. Too still. She looks up and he’s observing her. He holds out his left hand to her, not a word between them, and she purses her lips, then puts down her cup and touches the black glove.

Her breath itches and something tugs in her mind, whispering something unclear, something that frightens her, but makes sense at the same time.

"You know me better than anyone else, Emma," he says, a sad smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "Barbie Girl" :)

That guy is crazy, Emma repeats to herself, studying him from bottom to top.

Crazy and ridiculously attractive, a combo that she’s used to avoid since Henry came in her life.

"Are you listening?" Jake asks, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth calls Ems, stop staring at Dark, Tall and Handsome."

She blinks and turns to look at her colleague. Jake smiles tiredly at her and she realizes that she didn’t listen to him at all.

"Sorry, it’s just that…" Emma squirms in her seat, trying not to look at the - pirate, supplied her mind - guy that is currently pretending to drink an orange juice. A frigging orange juice. She wants to point at him and start laughing at him and just talk with him, it doesn’t make any sense. "I think I know him," she admits.

"Maybe you should go to him and say hello," Jake says.

Emma considers it, very briefly, than makes a face. “Maybe he’s a serial killer.”

"Stop watching all those TV shows, Emma. Seriously, stop it." Jake laughs, stands up and - what the  _hell_  - goes to the man, points at her, then waves her goodbye.

Emma stares at him in disbelief, thinks of a thousands of ways to kill him and tries to quiet her heart attack before people realizes that it plays the samba.

"He said you wanted to talk with me?" Tall, Dark and Handsome says, hesitation written on his face as he holds the empty chair.

Emma breathes deeply, a hand in front of her eyes to hide her discomfort from Mr Old Friend, then she nods pulling herself together.   
“Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me more about us,” she frowns. “I mean, about the thing.” Now he’s frowning too. “Why did you kiss me?”

_Yep, great work, Swan, very smooth. Now he looks like he wants to get the hell out of here. Four for you. They run away from you even when they are potentially crazy._

She sighs, and she notices that TDH has taken the liberty to sit at her table.

( _Obviously,_  says that noisy part of her brain.  _He’ll never leave you, not willingly. He’s like that._ )

(She also hears Henry telling her to believe, an she listens to him. She’ll always listen to him.)


End file.
